


Smartphone Is Smart

by Programmer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmer/pseuds/Programmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not knowing how to use smartphones tends to have serious consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smartphone Is Smart

Steve had just finished showering when the phone rang. He came out of the bathroom with a towel tucked around his waist, drops of water still running down his long, muscular torso that painted pink by the steam. He grabbed the phone quickly and then simply stared at it, not taking any further action.

Two days ago, he and Thor were summoned by Tony to pay a visit to his newly-reconstructed Stark mansion. After a long speech of how lagged they were behind the times, how wonderful the technologies developed, how convenient it would be if they learnt to get along with modern products, two smartphones were presented to them as a gift from Stark Industries. And of course together with phones attached lots of documents like a one-hundred-page User Manual, Steve did not even bother to open.

Now considered that the caller was Thor, and he just looked at the phone like an idiot, not knowing how to answer it. That User Manual really deserved a read-through. He tentatively pressed some area of the screen that hopefully might lead to the result of picking up the line and listened to the phone carefully.

Nothing.

 _Stupid smartphone._ Steve cursed silently and prepared to carry another attempt before he nearly dropped the phone as a moan came out from the other end. A long, sweet, wet, desperate moan with a hint of begging. From Thor.

Steve did not know how to make of that sound, but it was definitely not the way Asgardians answering their phones and … so fucking hot. An immediate shiver was sent down to his belly by the end of Thor’s noise. Clearly it has been a long time since he last got laid. Although Steve would not regard himself as a sexual repressed man, it was quite strange to be turned on by just one moan, given that the source was his comrade and friend.

It was not a long time before he could not continue his thought any more as another groan came through the line. This time, it was deeper, louder but vaguer as if someone was pressing his fingers into the speaker’s mouth so that his tongue could not form a proper shape to construct a sound due to the lack of space. What he heard next proved his guess. Thor’s mouth was occupied, and the watering sound suggested that he was licking something, tilting his head to adjust the object placed between his lips. Maybe it was not fingers. Maybe it was something bigger, longer and harder, like his cock. Looking down at his crotch, he wondered when it became this hard. It barely being touched.

“Oh, Steve.” Thor murmured, his voice hoarse and tight, filled with intension that was not heard even in the fiercest battle they had been through. “Ah … fuck me.”

The Captain had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent a groan escaping from his throat after receiving that demand, his hand tightened around the phone so hard that the knuckles turned white. The rustling of bed sheet sounded like Thor was arching up his body, spreading his legs wide and waiting for something to thrust in. “Yes. Just like that. Hmm … penetrate me.”

Only when his chest started aching did he realize he had been holding breath listening to Thor’s meaningless moaning and panting. His tongue tasted iron as he licked his lips. Apparently he broke them while imagining Thor pressing fingers inside his entrance but it did not matter since the only feeling related to ache he could sense right now was down between his legs.

“Oh, fuck, that feels good.”

There was a little something in Thor’s voice that made Steve’s heart tickle as if a soft feather brushed through, he could not quite decide what that was though. Sometimes he groaned like he was longing for touch, especially from Steve as the Captain would like to think; sometimes he choked a little like the thrust was too fast or the thing penetrating him was too large to take; sometimes he lost control and panted fiercely like he was going to come; sometimes he simply muttered the Captain’s name, which caused Steve’s penis throbbing so violently that he needed to grab it to calm down.

“Fuck, fill inside me, Steve. I’m gonna come.”

He could not help but came right after Thor’s climax, even though during the entire process he just sat on the bed, held the phone and listened to the other end without jerking himself. He could not help but let out a satisfying moan and mumbled the God’s name, which was clear enough to send through the phone.

For a moment, there was nothing but stunned, embarrassing silence and then came Thor’s voice.

“… Steve?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, shit. How the hell did I call … What … Why didn’t you hang … How long have you been listening?”

“When did you first call my name?”

“ … Damn! But how did – ah, I set it voice dial yesterday. Fucking stupid smartphone. … Er … Bye.”

Steve could not believe he just hung up like this. Anyway, he was going to do something face to face after enjoying such a delicious erotic phone service. Thor seemed well-prepared for him after all.

FIN.


End file.
